The Whole Package
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: Takes place in the beginning of season three, when Lorelai goes into Luke's as Mimi. JJ. Oneshot R&R please!


**Hey! This is my first Gilmore Girls fic. I wrote a couple for Charmed a couple years back, but never GG. This takes place in the season three premiere, _Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days_when Lorelai goes into the diner as "Mimi." The first couple of lines are taken from that episode. Most of the lines aboutLorelai's dream are taken from _A Tale of Poes and Fire_, but some of them are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

* * *

**The Whole Package**

"No, it's not so bad. I'm lucky, I know. I just. . .I feel like I'm never gonna have it. . .the whole package, you know? That person, that couple life, and I swear, I hate admitting it because I fancy myself Wonder Woman, but. . .I really want it – the whole package," Lorelai said, looking into her coffee cup

"You'll get it," Luke said.

"How do you know?"

"I know," he responded as he took a seat next to her at the counter.

"Christopher was never good enough for you. Not seventeen years ago, and definitely not now. You need a guy who is always there for you, not just when it's convenient for him. You need a guy who won't just run away at any sign of conflict. A guy who does what's best for you; not him."

Lorelai had never heard so many words come out of the monosyllabic diner man at one time. She looked into his eyes and a sudden realization hit her.

"A guy like you," she whispered. _Luke's always been there for me, no matter what. Like now for instance. He should have thrown me out of here on my butt. But….he didn't. Why didn't he? Has the town been right for all these years? Does Luke like me? Do I like Luke? _Lorelai thought. _No matter what I do, he always forgives me. He took me back in to his life and comforted me. Every time. _

There was an intense connection between their eyes. Lorelai had never felt this before. Not with Luke, not with anyone. Had this feeling always been there?

_Do I really want this? Me and Luke? Does **he** even want this?_ She suddenly remembered her conversation with Rory after Lorelai's dream about Luke.

"You're secretly in love with Luke," Rory had said as if it were the simplest thing on earth.

_Was she right? _Lorelai suddenly had another realization. _He was right here this whole time. All the time I was looking for the perfect guy and all the time he's been right in front of me. Boy, am I blind._

_Geez she's been quiet for a long time. That can't be good…can it? _Luke thought. _I don't think I've ever seen her this quiet this long. And what did she mean by "A guy like me," anyway? Is she finally realizing what I've felt this whole time?_

"A guy like me?" Luke asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yea," She replied distractedly. She was still thinking about her dream and what Rory had said. "Ya know, I had a dream the other night. You were there. You set 18 alarm clocks to get me up, which, by the way, is not a bad way to get me up."

"Where were we?" Luke asked curiously. _Since when does Lorelai have drams about me? _He wondered.

"We were, um, at my house. I got up and went downstairs for coffee; which, by the way you tried to switch with decaf but of course I knew. And you talked to my stomach."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well, because I was pregnant," Lorelai explained. "Twins."

"Mine?" Luke asked.

"What am I? Dream Tramp? Of course yours." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"We were married?" Luke asked. _I'm kind of liking this dream, _He thought.

"Um, yea…..did I not mention that?" This conversation was quickly drifting into awkward territory for her. _Uh oh, maybe bringing up this dream wasn't such a good idea, _she thought.

"No," Luke replied. "You know, you really shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant."

"True," Lorelai admitted. _Man, I really had him nailed in my dream. His personality that is. Dirty! _She thought with a slight grin that she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"That's probably why Rory's a caffeine addict," Luke continued.

"Yea, you're right," Lorelai conceded.

"Dream go beyond that?" Luke asked. He was really curious now.

"No, you talked to my stomach and then you k-ah, no." She didn't want to get into the kissing thing. They were sitting awfully close and she wasn't sure what she was feeling, so she decided to play it safe.

"Oh, ok." Luke looked a little disappointed.

_What, did he want the dream to go further? You know what Gilmore? Suck it up. You gotta face this. It's now or never. If you wait, some other girl's gonna come along and he'll be gone. _

"Well, actually," Lorelai confessed, "It went a _little_ beyond that. You talked to my stomach and then you……kissed me."

"Oh, really?" Luke asked. "How'd that go?"

"Pretty well," Lorelai admitted. "Maybe even worth repeating."

_Oh, my gosh. That kid of mine was right...I do like Luke. I always knew she was a genius. _

"Really?" Luke asked. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_

"Really."

Lorelai's and Luke's eyes locked. Slowly they moved toward each other. Their lips met in a deep, tender kiss. After a few seconds, they separated.

"Wow," Lorelai breathed. "Definitely better then my dream." Lorelai leaned in and they shared another, more passionate kiss.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yea?"

"Don't ever switch my coffee."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare." He grinned at her. _I can't believe this is happening. I kissed Lorelai Gilmore. Twice. _

_Oh, my gosh. What am I doing? _Lorelai pulled away from Luke abruptly.

"Luke…."

_And the other shoe drops. _Luke thought.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I, um, well….." Lorelai got off her stool and began pacing around the diner. "I can't do this."

"Oh." Luke's heart dropped even farther then his jaw did. "Can I ask why, exactly?"

"Well, I mean, Luke, you're my best friend. And I don't want to loose you. I, I can't imagine life without you. I mean, you've always been there for me. And for Rory. And I can imagine you not being there and I don't want to. You're my rock…..and of course my supplier of coffee," she added, trying in vain to lighten the mood.

Luke got up and walked over to the still pacing Lorelai. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her intense blue eyes. She tried to avert her eyes.

"Look at me," He said, gently.

She sheepishly looked into his eyes.

"You will never, ever loose me. No matter what. I've always been here for you and I always will be. You can't run away from this, not now. I'm not just going to completely disappear from your lives. Ever."

"Yea but, I'm bad with the relationship thing. I always have been. I always mess it up."

"Well, maybe that's because they were the wrong relationships."

"But I'll end up hurting you." She looked away again. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"How could you hurt me?"

"Because Luke! That's what I do! You've seen me in relationships."

"Exactly," Luke pulled her chin up so that she was looking at him. "I've seen you in relationships. I've seen how you operate. You are _not_ going to hurt me. And I'm never going to leave me. Unless you want me gone."

"That would never happen," Lorelai said.

"Ok then. So it's settled," Luke leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yea?"

"I'm so sorry….for everything that happened before. I should have apologized forever ago, but I don't know, I just couldn't. But I've missed you, so much over the past couple of months."

"It's ok, and, I've missed you too." He pulled her into a hug.

_Wow, _Lorelai thought _How did I never see how perfect he was before?_

In Luke's arms, Lorelai felt safer than she ever had before. He made her feel different then any other guy ever had. He loved her, despite her crazy habits and along with her speed talking emotional baggage. And he always had. And, deep down, she'd always loved him too. She realized it a couple of years ago, but she had pushed her feelings away. But now that she was in Luke's arms, she never wanted to be anywhere else, ever again. He was her one. The whole package.

She reached up and kissed him deeply.

"I should probably get home before Rory worries."

"Sure. Why don't I walk you home?" Luke proposed

"I'd like that," she said with a grin.

He took her hand, and they walked out of the diner together, just like it always should have been.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you liked it….please review! I have a couple of other Gilmore stories in mind, but I'm only gonna post them if I get reviews for this one! Thanks!**


End file.
